Diario
by Yamato18
Summary: la verdad no soy muy bueno para los summaries.
1. Harry

Disclaimer: Harry Potter y compañia no me pertenesen, y si me pertenesiese estaria casado con Hermione y no con Ginny.

Octubre 23, 08

Hola, tal vez ya me conozcas, y si no mi nombre es Harry Potter, o mejor  
conocido como El-Niño-que-vivió, aunque en estos momentos deberían de  
decirme El-Niño-que-nunca-volvió-a-dormir, y es que desde entonces nunca mas  
he vuelto a dormir.  
No más que nada desde los once años, ya que fue cuando me entere porqué  
murieron mis padres, y me encontré con su asesino un mes antes del final de  
las clases. Salí vivo creo que fue por la ayuda de Hermione, vale también  
Ron ayudo pero no fue mucho.

No sé, cada vez que la veo me siento extraño, vale, soy extraño pero es  
que el tenerla cerca me vuelve algo estúpido. Simplemente con una de sus  
miradas ya me tiene a sus pies y estoy seguro que no sólo a mí. La mayoría,  
de quienes hermione tiene locos, somos cobardes, hasta Ron lo ha admitido, y  
eso que el es mas despistado que yo… Creo que ya me desvié del tema, aunque  
en sí, el único tema que tengo en la cabeza es su nombre. Soy capas de  
escribir una línea de algún trabajo y de repente me encuentro rodeado que el  
trabajo solo le he puesto el titulo y lo de más son uno que otro Hermione por  
aquí otro por allá.

La verdad es que ya no duermo por terror a que Voldemort pueda meterse en mis  
sueños y descubra algo con que me pueda lastimar, vale, lastimarme más de lo  
que ya lo ha hecho, y es que de solo pensar que puede matar a Hermione me  
muero, y no me gustaría verla sufrir. Me quedo pensando en eso, me desconecto  
de todo, vale, sólo escuchar su voz me saca de mi ensimismamiento.

La mayoría de las veces en que Hermione me dirige la palabra es para  
preguntarme que me sucede o en quien pienso, y yo sólo volteo a verla y a  
perderme en esos ojos ámbar y sólo atino a sonreír, besarle la frente e  
irme. Sé que eso la desconcierta y la pone furiosa. Muchas veces he tenido  
que aguantar una semana sin oír su voz y la verdad fue un martirio. Qué  
puedo decir, estoy enamorado; creo que ya lo notaron. He escrito su nombre un  
millón de veces que no creo que sea difícil saber de quien.  
La otra razón por la que no duermo es porque tengo sueños que me conectan  
con Voldemort. Snape es un buen maestro, sí lo admito, y con la ayuda de  
Draco es mucho más fácil. Sí, creerán que miento pero Draco y yo somos muy  
buenos amigos, vale, no precisamente lo sabe todo el castillo, de hecho, sólo  
lo sabemos el, el profesor Snape y yo.

La ultima vez que tuvimos esa clase pude comprobar cuanto quería Draco a  
Ginny y la verdad creo que harían una linda pareja, claro primero tengo que  
ayudarlo a que Ron no lo mate, pero es que con el sólo hecho de imaginar a  
Ron y Draco peleando me da risa. Creo que será mejor que me apure ya que el  
profesor Snape esta llegando y viene con Draco, si no fuese porque Hermione  
sabe que sólo vengo a "supuestamente" aprender yo diría que sospecha que  
más que ser mi profesor, Snape es parte de mi familia, vale, no es un  
pariente cercano, pero al menos en estos momentos le puedo llamar tío, ya que  
si lo hago en clase es una fría roca y ni se inmuta. A veces pienso que Draco  
podría ser mi primo, ya que parece ser más su hijo que de Lucius.


	2. Nota

Nota: Los fics de Un amor mas alla de lo carnal, y Diario, por descrasia los autores no los continuaron, asi que ya no pude poner mas capitulos, pero les tengo una propuesta, aquel y/o aquella que quiera puede continuarlos, como mas les guste, lo unico que pido es, en el primero que los personajes no queden juntos, que uno de ellos descubra un secreto de la persona pero que dicho secreto no cambie lo que siente, y que al final, se esplique el porque no lo dejo o la dejo de amar. En el Segundo, las autoras estaban escribiendo vivencias propias, osease, elas estaban contando su historia, asi que me pidieron que por favor quien queira seguirlo, solo piden una cosa, y eso es que sea espesificamente un Harry/Hermione.

Aquel que este interesado solo deje un MP y listo, no prometo nada pero intentare leerlo.

Sin cera

Y18


End file.
